The feelings of the requited
by lauraconsa
Summary: Written over the success of convincing someone that there is no need to ever hate Gin. : Chapter one is up!


Title: On the Night of the Full Moon

Title: On the Night of the Full Moon

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: Written over the success of convincing someone that there is no need to ever hate Gin. A series of one-shots. This one is AU. _Italics are past events._

--

On the Night of the Full Moon

--

Few have fully comprehended how much thought did the ancestor of the Shihouin clan put into the family complex. The family compound rests on four acres of the Iwami plateau with watch towers at the corners of the vicinity. Within the semi-fortress, about fifty members lived in the Main House. Intricate hallways and identical buildings threaded and dotted the interior, often confusing the servants and guests alike. There was no indication as to where you are, nor signs on the hallways to mark your passage. There has been known cases as to people getting so lost in the place that it might take weeks to find a single person. The only way that you can ever be at least a little sure of your way around the complex structure was if you spent all your life among a particular perimeter.

"Why not make a map?" Many, even those among the family, muttered, but they were always made so frustrated that they would throw up their hands in despair. The problem is that there is no way one could even attempt to map out the corridors. The sheer size of the buildings and the scores of crisscrossing lanes made even the most skillful mapmakers despair. Often one would try, but always got confused one-tenth of the way. Thus, anyone who even wanted to get from one place to another would have to rely on someone specially trained to memorize a particular quadrant.

Now logically the question why comes to mind. Why go through all the trouble to make it a place of such confusion? What is inside the Main House that needed such a place to live? The founders left neither clue nor record for their predecessors to ponder. Even as they debated over the aesthetics and practicality of the compound, they had overlooked one simple, yet profound, answer.

It is built for the people that will become the next head of the family.

Among the four Great Families that control the entire country, the Shihouin is the most powerful. Without their consent, nothing could be accomplished and everything could be stalled. Resentment over the hold they have over the country and their lust for power, the remaining three decided to use whatever means necessary, even assassination, to throw the family into chaos. A good plan, doubtless, if only the assassins could reach the place. It is so masterfully designed that no one but those who has the pure bloodline of the head of the house could ever even attempt to remember every nook and cranny of the place. And out of those that could, only one did.

Ryuukite Shihouin, the 35th head of the house, was only fifteen years old at that time…

O.O.O

"Shihouin-sama!" Yuiko shouted, scanning the surrounding. "Shihouin-sama!! If you can hear me, please come back to your room!" After two minutes and still no sign of the raven-haired girl, Yuiko stalked back to her post, long brown hair flowing behind her kimono. "Not everyone knows the place like they know the back of their hands, you know. It took my five years just to grasp each corridor in this quadrant. You could at least remember that and give us a little peace by showing up where you're supposed to be."

Silence cloaked her as she walked back to her charge's room. "I know you've heard me, Shihouin-sama. So please come out. Your Ojii-san requires an audience with you. It's urgent, apparently, and you don't want to make him angry, do you?"

"Aww. How come you knew I was here all along?" Laughing, Ryuukite jumped off the roof above the corridor and stood in front of Yuiko, completely not wearing the .

Smiling, she replied. "I've been taking care of you for ten years, Shihouin-sama. I do know you best. Now, come. Your presence is required." She pulled the girl along, mentally sighing in relief. This girl will give her a heart attack one day.

Pouting, Ryuukite sighed. "And when can I get you to call me Ryuu, like everyone else in the family, my dear cousin thrice removed? You have known me for ten years. I think it's high time you dropped the honorifics."

Her face stern, Yuiko replied. "And you know full well why I can't."

Seeing the shadow that clouded her guardian's face, Ryuu said angrily. "That's my grandfather you're having a grudge with, not me. So will you stop lumping me and him together?!"

Seeing the anger, she quickly replied. "I'm sorry, Shihouin-sama."

"No, you're not." Ryuu said darkly as they reached her grandfather's room. Pausing before going in, she continued. "Please, do remember that I am head of the house now, not Ojii-san. So try and forgive the main branch, if you can." With that, she stepped into the room.

Staring at the door, Yuiko was surprised at the insight. She was angry at the old man, but didn't realize how much it had hurt Ryuu. Besides, she did have a point. There's a new head, and Yuiko's purpose was to make peace, not start a civil war when everyone wanted to unseat the house. "Yare, Ryuu-chan. You're making me feel inferior now." She murmured, a slight smile appeared on her face. "Anyway, I'll try my best."

After closing the door, Ryuu bowed respectfully before her aged grandfather. "Ojii-san." A wreath of incense surrounded him, soothing his mind with the powerful herbs. While he is eight times her age, he is still as sharp as he was in his youth. He perhaps is the oldest living person in the main branch to have lived and held the power as the head as long as possible. Of course, he envied the youthful energy his young grandchild has, but it's so very hard to keep such energy alive in the face of hostility.

"Greetings, dearest grand-daughter. Today is the celebration on the openings blooms of the Sakura trees. It will be a joyous event." Pausing to sip at his tea, he continued. "While I want you to have fun, you must exercise precaution. We will have an assassin arriving tonight."

The casual way he said it almost made Ryuu question his words, but she realized that it was pointless to ask. Grandfather is right. Of course, there would be an assassin coming. Almost all of the clan members will gather here today. Who would miss the chance to be able to cause as much confusion as possible and kill the head of the house at the same time?

"No."

He looked up, surprised.

"Ojii-san, I will not be having any more guards. In fact, I want all of them to guard our guests this night. We must show the other houses that the Shihouins are not afraid of any threats they care to send our way. And if they do, I, as the one who presides over this house, shall take care of this problem personally." Seeing her Ojii-san's shocked face she continued, "Don't stare at me like that, Ojii-san. I am a child no longer and have not gone insane. In fact, I am enjoying myself over the prospect of some actual sport." Smirking, she left her grandfather, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Mischievous as usual." Shaking his head, he poured another cup of tea. Although young in her age, Ryuu already has a plan that will force the four houses to make peace with each other. A plan that was doomed to fail from the beginning, he would say, but he lost all the hopes on reconciliation. It is time to let the younger generation try their hands. They have more optimism. Perhaps, they might even succeed. Raising the cup toward the door in a toast, he saluted. "May your campaign be successful, Shihouin-sama."

O.O.O

Since there is such a roaring trade in the art of the 'silent killing', one is almost guaranteed that the assassins themselves will form clans within their groups. Of course, they then have semi-civil war of their own, vying for control and potential customers. The positions shift swiftly, caused by rising new talents. One of them is Gin Ichimaru. At first, most thought him to be unfit for such work. His silver hair and constantly smiling face makes him easily identifiable, thus vulnerable for capture.

Those who underestimated him were sorely mistaken.

His lightning speed and the merciless way he kills his opponent gave him a huge advantage in a world which the ability to be silent is everything to survival. Soon he was able to climb to the top, making many enemies in the process. No one dared to oppose him though, and the only one who did died in the most gruesome manner imaginable. Despite the amount of job offers he completed, the next one totally surprised him. He was to kill the head of the Shihouin House during their annual sakura matsuri, which was almost six months later. He was surprised at the importance of this work, even more so at the amount of time they allowed him to prepare. And he was grateful for it. If not for his almost-photographic memory, he would not have memorized the mammoth of a maze the Shihouin main compound is. The amount of pathways that crisscrossed the place is amazing, not counting the fact that twice he was almost caught by the tight securities.

He enjoyed the challenge though. It's not often that he had to work this hard to attain his prey, and it is always elusive to him. Even if he was to stay hours and hours, Gin never even managed to catch sight of his next victim. The mysteries amused him to no end. He can't wait for the day when he finally gets to meet the head of the house.

O.O.O

The day of the matsuri arrived and is in full swing. Under the full moon, everyone in the four houses came to watch the blooms of the different varieties of the sakura trees. Although everyone was all smiles and laughter, the underlying tension was unmistakable. Everyone was wary of everyone else, and the amount of guards, or assassins for that matter, almost equaled to the amount of guests. Determined to keep everything under a peaceful atmosphere and also demonstrate that she fears no one, Ryuu frequently walked among the guests flanked only by Yuiko. Head held high, she talked and smiled with all the grace and patience befitting to a person of her status.

"Everything is well, Shihouin-sama." Yuiko whispered to the kimono-clad figure. She smiled when Ryuu pulled her face down. She managed to persuade her head that it would not be appropriate if anyone heard her being so familiar with a head of the house. Ryuu reluctantly agreed, seeing the point that Yuiko's making. It's making her mad that she has to conform to the 'rules' again, but at least she recognize the necessity.

"Good." Ryuu smiled slightly, sipping from a cup of tea. The elaborate, and heavy, costume she had to don for this occasion is making her tired, but she still cannot rest. She was worried that the animosity between the houses would ruin this event, but so far everything has been peaceful. Occasionally she detected a sudden rise in tension, but it was quickly smoothed over. She was about to suggest that everyone should move on to the next area when something flashed across her eyes as she was being pulled backwards.

Yuiko, spotting the object, pulled her charge behind her and caught the stiletto knife that was meant to kill swiftly. Scanning the many trees that are surrounding the party, Yuiko spotted a blur moving away from the scene.

"Everyone, please remain calm." Ryuu's voice called out to the crowd. "It seems that there is an intruder in the house. I require that everyone remain here until this is solved. Yuiko, you will be in charge until this incident is over." Pushing the cup into a startled Yuiko's hand, she took away the knife and, with one fluid motion, jumped onto the roof and ran after the trespasser.

Yuiko wished that she could go and help her, but she does have an obligation here, even though the ones who plotted this act could be among the mass. Sighing, she told the guards to all gather here. There would be a day of reckoning for this; Yuiko swears her life on this.

O.O.O

Nestled in the hiding place he made in one of the blooming sakura trees, Gin scanned the party below, a wide grin spread across his face. Some of his 'colleagues' are among the bodyguards, and all of his employers have arrived on the scene. They are making it more difficult for him though. It is almost impossible to hurt just one person in this crowd, let alone kill. The only easy part was finding the target. Ryuukite Shihouin is the most elaborately dressed amongst all, and most gracious and diplomatic. It's such a pity, really, that he had to dispose of her. She could end this war between the houses. But, if that was to occur, he would run out of a job, which is unacceptable.

Involuntarily, he sighed, shifting his weight to his throwing hand. No time for sentiments now. Just then, an opening arose and the knife was instantly out of his hand. As expected, her guard pulled her out of harm's way and immediately started searching for him while Ryuu spoke to calm the uneasy throng. It's time to lure his beautiful quarry away from the audience. One leap carried him into the moonlight, and in the one brief moment of total suspension, his eyes met the guard's furious gaze. Taunting her with his smile, he continued in the opposite direction of the crowd, and was rewarded by the following footsteps and shouts from his pursuer. Soon to be dead.

Feinting left and right at random intervals, Gin managed to keep her second-guessing his directions. This way he was able to stay ahead and guide her where he wants to go. There is an empty square that serves as a training ground inside this compound. They named it 'shinjitsu no shigai". Most apt, since it's the place where you learn how to maneuver every muscle in your system. It is spacious, giving him room to do what he needs to do.

Also it gives space for the crimson blood to fly where it wishes.

The thought made him sigh with pleasure. He can't wait to see what the patterns it would make.

O.O.O

Ryuu cursed inwardly as the assassinator went in a direction she didn't expect. Knowing that she might need to make a hasty exit, Ryuu instructed Yuiko to modify the kimono so that she could take it off with ease. Running in her kendo clothes, she was sorely tempted to overrun him when he suddenly swerved in a different direction. Ryuu almost lost him because of the place she thinks this killer would be heading. Now he did the same thing for the third time in a row. Whoever he might be is certainly no run-of-the mill hired gun. He has training and intelligence like some of the guards she personally instructed. And there's something disturbingly familiar about him. Not that many people have silver hair. By his height, Ryuu gauged him to be of similar age to her. Could -

Her musings ended when he suddenly jumped off the roof. Almost skidding, Ryuu used her hand as leverage and dived down to the ground. Landing without a sound, she straightened and stared into the eyes of her pursuer, a gasp stifling her throat.

Smirking at her shocked face, Gin greeted her. "Hello there, Ryuu. It has been seven years, hmm?"

"Gin? Gin Ichimaru?"

O.O.O

_"Ryuu-chan? This is your companion while you're staying with our branch. His name is Gin Ichimaru. If you want to go anywhere, just tell him and he'll lead you there."_

_"Ok." Ryuu replied and darted off with her new friend, eager to explore the place like any good-humored eight-year-old. Soon, they became fast friends and left the confinement of the house for the world outside. Her mischievousness and his devilish nature often created much laughter for Ryuu's parents. They roamed the villages during her week of stay, everyday until it's almost sundown. _

_"Hey, Ryuu." Gin suddenly said at the last day of her visit. They were sitting on top of a tree in the biggest village, eating sweets they bought._

_"Hmm?" Ryuu smiled, savoring the sweetness of the strawberry mochi. He's the only person who agreed immediately to call her by her name instead of adding an honorific, which surprised her. She's extremely grateful for it though, chafing under the constant formalities imposed on her. _

_For a moment, he hesitated. Does he have a right to tell? After all, it will be over in minutes. His conscious raged war over his mind for only a second before he made his decision. "You shouldn't eat that last mochi."_

_Ryuu swallowed the one she was chewing. "Why?"_

_He answered by taking a piece of the mochi and gave it to the one of the millipede crawling along the branch. It dove into the pile ravenously and devoured the content within seconds. _

_And died just a moment later._

_Jumping up at the sudden stillness of the animal, Ryuu backed away from him, suddenly afraid. "What happened?!"_

_"I am the person that was supposed to poison you." Gin admitted to a flinching Ryuu as he bent and picked up the poor creature. "Don't worry. It's not fatal. All it does is paralyze your muscles, giving you the appearance of someone dying. The antidote is really easy to obtain. But all of it is a plot to gain your parents' favor. Think how high this branch would rise in the head of the house's favor if they rescued his only heir from certain death. At least, that was how it is expected to go." All the while, he was trying to persuade the bug to swallow some whitish powder. After several attempts, he was finally successful for the worm began to crawl all over his hand and finally climbed onto its familiar environment. "Please forgive me, Ryuu. I would never agree to do anything that would cause your death. Can - "_

_Ryuu stopped his apologies with a heartfelt hug. "Thanks for telling me. And I'm not mad, just so you know. But won't you be in danger? Since you didn't do your job at all?"_

_Thinking about it, Gin replied slowly. "I presume. Perhaps I should leave."_

_"No!" Ryuu said fiercely. "There's no need for you to fear them. Anyone who dares to hurt you will have to answer to me!"_

_"And who is going to believe the words of two children?" Gin smiled sadly. "It's not like I'm dying, Ryuu. I'll just leave and find work elsewhere. The land is peaceful under the Shihouin house, after all."_

_Cannot find a way out and frustrated by her inability to keep her friend by her side, Ryuu closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk. The cool wind blew against her face for a moment when she said, "Come on. Let's go. The least I can do is to see you safely out of this place." She opened her eyes and stared straight into his. "I promise you that one day there will be no more war among the families and its branches. I will make sure that you and anyone else living in this country will never need to fear about being scapegoats for politics. So please, stay alive and well until that day comes."_

_"Certainly."_

O.O.O

Her guard dropped for a moment as the shock passed through her. It's impossible! This can't be him! The kind and friendly person she once knew would never - A subtle change in his stance made her wary again. "So. You became one of them, huh?"

"One has to live somehow, and I am very suitable for this occupation." Gin replied, nonchalant. "Besides, you did make me promise to live. Unless you have forgotten?"

"Of course not." Ryuu replied, "But it seems that you have forgotten the promise I made to you."

Pausing only for a moment, Gin laughed, his voice echoed across the empty space. "I have not, but the fulfillment of that promise is nowhere in sight. And, I would lose the job I am fond of. "

"I see…" She replied in a heavy voice. It seemed that a piece of her died as the lonely words echoed in the night air. With one fluid motion, she pulled the hidden katana from its sheath. "It's time to end this then."

O.O.O

After herding everyone into the biggest building nearby, Yuiko picked several guards to go with her to help Ryuu. It was a relatively straight trip, since Ryuu left a trail for them to follow. Yet nothing prepared her for what she saw on the training ground.

"Ryuu!" Yuiko rushed toward her, formalities forgotten. She slowed as she approached the figure, having absolutely no idea what to do. "What happened…?"

Ryuu was…crying. She kneeled, alone, in the ground, her head bent. Her katana was still tightly clutched in her hand, stained with blood. More of the crimson liquid soaked her clothes, and quite a bit was splattered around the place.

"Ryuu…?" Yuiko wanted to reach out, to hold the child in her arms. Ryuu seemed to take no notice of the figure standing beside her. Finally summoning enough courage, Yuiko kneeled as she tapped Ryuu on the shoulder.

For a moment, it appears that she did not feel the touch, but several minutes later, Ryuu slowly raised her head. Yuiko could not help but gasp as she looked into her charge's eyes. They were empty and dead, devoid of all feelings. They stared at her and passed her, seeing untold horrors beyond.

A terrible feeling seized her, and Yuiko shook Ryuu violently as if she could shake the look from her eyes. "Ryuu! Snap out of it!!"

With a supreme effort of will, Ryuu pulled herself together and whispered hoarsely, "Where is the - "

"He's gone. Lost quite a bit of blood too, from the look of this place." Yuiko inwardly sighed and continued. "We could track him down with no - "

"Not necessary."

"But - "

Ryuu's tone was steel. "No, and that's final. Are all the exits locked down?"

"Yes. And all the guests are in the main room."

Ryuu appeared lost in thought, almost long enough to make Yuiko worry again. A dry smile flitted across her lips. "A conversation is long past due."

O.O.O

A bloodied katana skidded across the huge table in the room where everyone gather, making all of them gasp in surprise.

"This is the result of our handiwork today."

Quietly, Ryuu stepped into the room, washing the blood off of her hands. Staring into the shocked and furious gazes of her guest, she continued unfazed. "Yes, we all played a part. Our stupid and drawn-out feuding not only cost every one of us relatives and friends, but also had hurt the citizens who had nothing to do with our politics. How long must this continue? Shall we fight until everyone is dead and no one is left to care for this beloved land?"

Silence and shame hung heavily in the air. A few, however, looked hopeful at what was about to come.

"I propose a truce. A peace between us that will last forever. I don't about the sacrifices I have to make, just as long as we can start working towards that goal." Her tone turned pleading now, Ryuu saw quite a few nodded in agreement. Smiling briefly, she divided everyone up into groups to start discussing. Ryuu then went to pick up the katana on the table, caressing it softly. "It has begun. Thank you, Gin."

O.O.O

_"What are you doing?!" Gin asked harshly, his face frowning._

_Ryuu flipped her blade over so the hilt was pointing toward Gin. The tip of the blade rested against her stomach, ready to sink into the soft flesh beneath. She smiled sadly. "This is what they want, isn't it? My death so that the Shihouin house can be thrown into chaos once again? So, they sent you to do this job, right? Well, I'm not giving them that satisfaction. They will never be able to kill me, only I can decide my death."_

_Staring at Gin's shocked face, Ryuu continued ranting, feeling a little hysterical. "They could have just asked. I'll gladly give everything away, so that no one else needs to suffer anymore. I hate to even see them feel the pain of this tangle of webs our ancestors weaved. But why won't they listen to me when I ask of peace? Is because of my age? My house? I don't know." Several deep breaths brought her emotions back to manageable levels. "Tell them, Gin Ichimaru, that I said, 'Hopefully my death will shock them out of that fantasy they've been holding and finally face the consequence of their actions."_

_With no hesitation, Ryuu swiftly raised her katana and thrust it towards her abdomen. A sickening splurge met her ears, and a shrill screaming followed. _

"_GIN!!"_

_His weight leaned heavily and against her, and when she wanted to pulled the sword out of his back, he caught her hand with an eagle-like grasp so she would stop moving. His weak voice floated towards her. "Still so kind, Ryuu? But, even though I appreciate it, I don't like people taking my work away from me." _

_"Why?!" Ryuu slid down on her knees, tears falling. "Why save me?"_

_A low chuckle was her answer. "You have a promise to fulfill, remember? I would hate for you to hate yourself forever because of me." Reaching back, he wrenched the katana out of his back. A fresh flow of blood followed. Wincing, he rose to a sitting position. Ignoring her protests, Gin placed the katana back in her hands. "Besides, I want to see it come true. Swear that you'll see it through."_

_Ryuu could only nod. Gin smiled, and grimaced as he stood up. _

_"At least let us take of your wounds!" Ryuu cried, almost getting up when he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. _

_"No. That will cause too much distraction. Don't worry, Ryuu. I've suffered much worse." Leaning down, he whispered before taking off as silent as the wind._

_"Aishiteru."_

--

Ok! It's finally done. Took me a bloody long time to finish too. Hope you'll like it.

Shinjitsu no Shigai - Truth of the Body. Me being cliché…


End file.
